Tartarus
by Melinoma
Summary: OC/Levi Fic. M for possible lemon. Everyone loves Levi and everyone wants to right fics about him and I am one of those people. Tragedy doesn't come into play until the second half, but it will hit hard.
1. Curious Castle

(Author's Note: For right now this story takes place before the first expedition outside of the walls with Eren, even before the Scouting Legion had Eren in their possession. The story will move along with the anime's plotline, hopefully. I wrote this as soon as Levi's character was introduced, so I am sure as the plotline goes on some conflicts with my story will occur. I'll do my best to fix any mistakes that cause plotholes or just completely contradict with the original story!)

**I'll also have Author's Notes throughout the story because my commentary is absolutely neccesary. They'll look like (AN: example) and be in bold. I'm hilarious, read them.**

**Tartarus**

One of the new Scouting Legion members was wandering throughout the castle grounds, completely lost. He was also completely stubborn, which lead him to wander throughout the castle without asking for help. The wing he was in was completely abandoned, and that pissed him off.

"What's the point of having all these extravagantly furnished rooms with no one living in them?!" He kicked at the wall in rage. "Rich stingy bastards!"

Slowly, a door from the hallway opened. A young girl emerged, with the longest hair he had ever seen. Curly and more silver than blonde, it went down to her butt. She peered at him in amazement; her green eyes were almost bursting in excitement.

"You look like you've never seen a human before." He scoffed. He actually wanted to ask for directions, but his sarcasm got the best of him. The girl leaped at him in a jubilant bound.

"Never in this wing! Daddy has it restricted!" She jumped around him, giggling. "Wow! You're a member of the Scouting Legion? I've read tales of your journeys!" She reached out to touch the emblem, but he smacked her hand away.

"I'm not an animal for you to ponder at." _Tch, this girl's as bad as Hanji when she sees a titan._ He expected the girl to back down, but her smile never faded. Then realization settled in. He remembered seeing her when she was much younger.

_ I just smacked the king's daughter. _Frantically, he began searching for a way to apologize. "I'm sor-"

"Where's your 3D gear, mister?" She cut him off. "I've always wanted to see a set close up in person!"

"I'm here for a meeting... I just got lost."

"Oh, that explains why there's no guards around. Daddy's silly, he keeps them here when no one is on the castle grounds, but orders them away when people are actually here." She laughed. He was surprised at how seamlessly she interacting with him, considering how little she's been in social settings. The king kept his daughter locked up, tucked away from society. She's rarely seen in public events. Only whispers of her are ever heard. Some say she's sick. Some say she's dead. Some say she never even existed. He stood there staring at her. There she was, alive and well. _And absolutely beautiful, _He thought. The thought disgusted him, since she was a child. Searching his memory, he tried to recall when he first heard of a princess. She was born years ago, before he was even a teenager. Remembering this calmed him a bit, but he was still on edge. She looks and acts as if she's ten.

"How old are you?" The interjection was weird, especially after the lengthy silence. She didn't seem to mind.

"Sixteen. I haven't quite hit puberty yet tho-"

He cupped her face in his hands, and leaned in to kiss her. **(AN: Not bend over, because he's short! *laughs*) **Their lips had barely met before her hand met his face. Now cupping his cheek, he stumbled back, surmised from the attack. She barreled towards him fists out.

"What is WRONG with you?!" Fist to chest. "You PIG!" Fist to stomach. "DISGUSTING!" Fist to face. "PERVERT!" Fist to face. "CREEP!" Fist to face. **(AN: Can you tell she's a tsundere yet?) **"Y-you... stole my first kiss..." Sobbing, she fell to the floor.

"I wanted to kiss you so I did." He brushed himself off, wiping the blood from his nose. _She's strong for such a tiny girl._ Perhaps the knowledge of this would have weaned him off kissing her in the first place. He wasn't quite aware why he did it either. He's never felt such a strong urge before, and had to act on it. "See, it's like when there's a titan near. I have this itch to kill it. With you, I had a different kind of itch."

"How romantic!" She bawled. "I don't even know your name!" He began walking away.

"Now, can you tell me where the me-"

"You're planning on leaving?!" She stood up, stomping towards him. He looked at her in annoyance.

"I'm Levi Rivaille, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now, can you tell me where the me-" Fist to face.

"I'm Tartarus!" She smiled. He was taken back but such a harsh name. Definitely not the name he pictured a princess having. Her smile faded. "It's ugly, isn't it? Daddy told me once it meant Death in a forgotten language." His brow furrowed in concern. **(AN: It's actually the Greek god of the deepest pit in the underworld, but death was the most simple explanation.)**

"Why would he name you death?"

"My mother died while giving birth to me. She wasn't nobility, so she never could marry my daddy. I guess she was the only thing my daddy really cared about, which is why he's shunned me ever since birth. People think he locks me away to keep me safe, but he does it because he can't stand to see me." Her social skills were clearly lacking, she had no filter and didn't know when to stop talking. Her smile picked back up. "It's not a big deal though, my old warden just called me Tart!" Levi couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think either of those names suit you." He smiled at her. _I guess her personality is endearing in a weird way. _"I really need to get to this meeting though, Chief Irvin is going to kill me already just for being late." Once again, her smile faded.

"Well, you'll just have to come back to repay me!"

"Repay you for what?"

"Stealing my first kiss! You already forgot?"

"Look, I'm really busy. Can you just point me in the right direction?" He turned to walk away. Tart's pale hand reached out, grabbing his.

"Please...?" The look in her eyes disgusted him. She was absolutely pitiful. He didn't know if he should kick her or coddle her.

"I just can't. Scouting members never get any free time, and when we do it's random. I just finished my training, I can't just disappear."

"That's fine!" She tugged him along, through the room she came out of, to a back door. "This is my courtyard!" He stood in amazement. There were at least a dozen huge oak trees, thousands of flowers, and the healthiest grass he's ever seen. "I think it's stupid to have all of this just for one person, the land could be put to much better use, but I can't change that. It's mine, and I'm always here. You can easily scale the outer wall with your gear, can't you? It would be simple for you to come here!"

"Yes, bu-"

"If you don't agree to repay me I'll be forced to tell my daddy that you sexually assaulted me." The smile plastered on her face turned into a smirk. Scoffing, Levi shook his head.

"Whatever, I just can't guarantee if I'll get any time."

"It's okay, I'm here always anyway. I'll just have something to look forward to!" She extended her hand. "Let's shake on it!"

_I can't believe what I'm getting myself trapped into. _Even though he had an omnimous feeling, he still shook her hand.

"YAY!" She jumped and twirled and danced.

_She really is a stupid child. _

"The meeting facility is this way!" She grabbed his hand and led him to his original purpose.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Levi Rivaille." She ran back to her wing of the castle, grinning a goodbye. He was beginning to find that smile really disgusting. Before he could open the meeting hall door, Hanji exited from it.

"There you are! I was coming to look for you, Irvin is pissed!" She began laughing uncontrollably. "What happened to you?! You look like you got into a bar fight! Did someone call you short again?" Levi pushed passed her to enter the room.

"I fell."


	2. Frilly Fabrics

Nearly a month later Levi scaled the back castle wall to Tart's courtyard in the late afternoon. This wasn't free time, this was dinner time. For some reason unannounced to him, he really wanted to see her again. Once he got to the top of the wall, he saw her. Sprawled out in a field of flowers, she seemed to be napping in a nest of her hair. He jumped down, and sat down next to her. She didn't look cute as her drool puddled into her hair. He kicked at her leg, wanting to wake her up. Instead she rolled over.

"Seriously, I come to visit you and you just sleep?" He spoke louder than usual. Still no response. He reached to shake her awake, but noticed her dress slipping off of her shoulders. _So she does have breasts after all._ His hand fumbled with the strap, trying to lift it back over her shoulder. Her eyes opened, and she quickly sat up in excitement. A little too quickly, ramming her head into his.

"Levi! You actually came back! Oh - You have your gear!" As he held his head in pain, her excitement never faded. "Which brings me to how you're going to repay me." That mischievous grin appeared again. "Teach me how to use the 3D maneuver gear!"

"No." His response was immediate, and firm.

"You have to!" She wailed.

"I'm sure you're used to getting your way, Princess, but the gear has to be specially outfitted for each user. The training takes over a year, and I'm not qualified to instruct anyone. Besides, the gear and air tanks are all restricted. I could never get access to any of it."

"You could say it's for the Princess! They'll have to give it to you then. I'll order them too!" Levi rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Most people don't even think you're alive." He thought this was a simple statement, but she was shocked by it. Tears filled her eyes. _I guess she thinks she's more famous than she really is. People should know who the Princess is after all._

"Then I'll enlist!" Tart was absolutely determined to get her hands on any gear.

"You wouldn't last an hour. If that's all you wanted from me, I'll be leaving now." He stood up, feeling stupid for wasting his time here.

"No!" She grabbed at his leg. "Please, I'll think of another way." Her voice got quiet. "I'm so lonely." Levi looked down at her in disgust once more. _She really is the most pitiful thing ever. _

"You're like a stray dog." He sat down again, shaking his head. "I'm probably going to get in trouble for using as little oxygen as I did to scale this wall, if they do inspections."

"I didn't know they were that secured. I don't know a lot of stuff. I'm really stupid. Despite all my schooling, I'm really stupid." She laughed at herself. "When I was younger and I learned about poverty, I asked my tutor why didn't the poor people just buy food? I wish I could erase all the disease and poverty and especially the titans. I'm just stuck here, being absolutely worthless to humanity." Her story brought out a new feeling in Levi, one called empathy.

"If you can sneak out to the training grounds tonight I can help you see if you're even compatible with the gear."

"I can! I absolutely can! I just can't leave through the front gates, but no one ever comes to check on me or anything like that. They've already brought me my dinner, that's it for the day." The word dinner made Levi's stomach growl, he wasn't used to skipping meals. She laughed. "Are you here on your dinner break?" He nodded. As she stood he noticed that her hair was littered with remnants from the earth. As she turned to run into her room, some twigs flew out of it. Levi followed her, and picked up lock of her hair as she stood at her dresser.

"You'll have to put your hair up. It's too long, it'll get tangled in the straps." He lifted the strands up towards his face, and smelled it. _She smells like too many kinds of flowers. It's sickening. _

"That's fine, I haven't washed it for the day yet." She attempted to whirl around, but Levi unintentionally pulled her hair. "I said I'll put it up! You don't have to rip it out." She shoved a small loaf of bread with some meat stuffed inside into his arms. "Eat this, then we'll leave." He sat down on her bed, gratefully devouring the meat bun as she struggled with her hair trying to force it into a tight bun.

"You have too much hair." He said in between bites.

"Shut up."

"You'll also have to wear something more practical than an over sized dress."

"I said shut up! It's not my fault my body won't develop properly!"

"I didn't know if you were a child or a boy when I first met you."

"At least I'm not a midget!" She hurled her hairbrush at him in fury, narrowly missing his face. Instead, it collided with a vase which fell thundering to the ground. "You're barely taller than me!"

"You're a fucking idiot, won't someone hear that?!"

"Oh you mean the thousands of people who patrol this wing? No one is around!" She walked over to one of the many wardrobes in her room, sighing with displeasure. "I don't own anything that isn't a dress. It's all daddy permits me to wear." Finished eating his morsel of dinner, Levi joined her at the wardrobe, peering at all the frilly fabrics dyed purple and blue. "All I have is a set of brown undergarments.." She pulled them from the cave of clothes, and showed it to him. In his male eyes it seemed to be just some simple clothes, with some added ruffles and lace trims.

"That looks fine. It'd be hard to see if you got it dirty since it's already a nice shit color."

"They're undergarments! I can't wear them in public!" She put emphasis on the under, letting her royalty go to her head.

"Fine, I'll just be going then." He knew walking away was the trick to haggling with Tart.

"I'll wear them." She shook her head in disgust at him. "Pig." Levi began picking up the pieces of the broken vase. "You have to leave so I can change!"

"My back is turned, I don't care about seeing your childish body anyway. I can look at my own, it's just the same." He continued gathering the pieces.

"Fine." She mumbled, and began stripping out of dress. Curiosity arose in Levi, all that was on his mind was how her dress was much too large for her small breasts, and he wanted to see more. Much like when he kissed her, he just had an urge. He slowly turned, careful not to make a sound. He saw the dark purple fabric loosen from her delicate body, and fell from her back. _Of course her panties are covered in bows and lace. _He had to turn away before the friction in his pants got any tighter. He was beyond flustered, her body looked nothing like his.

"Let's go!" Tart finished lacing up her boots and joined Levi crouching on the floor. "You don't have to pick this up, I can have the maid do it in the morning." She knocked the pieces from his hands. Then she noticed what he was trying to hide. "You totally peeped! Unless you have a broken vase fetish!" Fist to face. "Pervert!"

"If you keep beating me up like this I'm going to have to file a domestic claim." He tried to hide his embarrassment through sly words.

"Let's just go already." Her coy smile showed that she wasn't really angry after all.


	3. Proficient Princess

Sunset was well behind the pair once they finally arrived in the training grounds.

"I never noticed how isolated the inner wall is. It takes ages to get anywhere." Jumping off of the back of the horse she shared with Levi, Tart examined the grounds. "This place is amazing! My daddy and I did a ceremony here, but I was only seven when it opened." Levi jumped off as well, and tied the horse to a pole.

"Yes, now let's get to more pressing matters." He pointed to a device that was completely foreign to Tart's world. "That is -"

"What IS that thing?! It looks scary!"

"I was just about to tell you. Listen!" Being utterly exhausted, he wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. "This is used in the basic aptitude test. It deems whether you're capable of using 3D gear." He began unclasping all the straps from his legs, then tightening them around Tart's smaller legs. Once he finished outfitting her, he clipped her up to the machine. "All you have to do is remain upright. Are you ready to be lifted?" Tart nodded. _I hope Shadis doesn't find us. _After his silent prayer, Levi cranked the machine. Once her feet were lifted from the floor, she immediately fell backwards.

"Shit!" She cursed. Barely making it in time, Levi caught her.

"Careful. I haven't gotten you completely lifted yet, this is tough without someone spotting you." As he held on to her back, the flower fragrance danced through his nostrils.

"Is it? Then I'll pull the lever." A figured appeared from the shadows, approaching the device. Seeing the hairless head and evil eyes, Levi tried not to defecate in his pants. **(AN: I think Levi would be scared of Shadis, since he's younger and not quite secured in the military yet. Or maybe he would still be a sarcastic jerk to him. I went with scared.) **

"K-Keith Shadis, sir!" Levi jerked upright to salute him, letting go of Tart and causing her head to crack on the pavement. _He's going to fucking murder us._ "Shit.." He couldn't break the salute to check on Tart.

"Who is this young lass? She's not in the Trainees Squad, is she?" Shadis inquired.

"No sir!" Levi still did not break the salute.

"Then who is she? And why is she using my equipment!?"

"I'm the king's daughter, Tartarus, sir! I believe we met when I was a child!" Tart piped up, despite her uncomfortable stance on the ground. Shadis walked over to her, and stared at her awkward, pained position.

"Help this girl up, soldier!" He commanded. Levi quickly pulled Tart off of the ground, mumbling an apology to her, and supported her back as Shadis addressed her. "Well I'll be damned. Where has the king been keeping you stashed away all these years?" There's no way he could ever forget that pigment in her hair.

"In the East wing, sir!" Tart answered his rhetorical question.

"And... Rivaille isn't it? What are you doing with the Princess out here?"

"She ordered me to teach her to use the gear, sir!" Levi felt unsure of himself in Shadis's presence.

"I'm guessing her father doesn't know she's here?"

"No, sir!" Tart and Levi replied at the same time.

"Well, let's get her completely lifted and see if she's worth anything." Shadis moved back towards the crank. "Are you ready, Princess?"

"Yes sir! Please call me Tart!" She braced herself, focusing all her energy into staying upright. Shadis had her fully lifted now, but she didn't fumble at all. She stood strong. Before she could celebrate, Levi removed his hands from her back. She immediately fell once more.

"Maybe she's failing because she's not wearing equipment outfitted for her." Levi suggested to Shadis, not wanting Tart's dreams to be crushed entirely.

"Or maybe she's just a Prissy Princess who's too used to the inner life." Shadis laughed.

"Lift me again, Levi! I can do it! I swear!" Levi obeyed Tart's command. He whispered some helpful instructions into her ear, telling her to loosen up and focus more on her center body and not her legs. This time when he let go, she didn't fall. She stood strong, on her own.

"Hah! Looks like we got ourselves a Proficient Princess!" Shadis smacked Levi on the back triumphantly. "I'll talk to your father about getting you properly trained. It'd be good for you, help you if a titan ever reappears. Rivaille, get her out of that thing and get the hell off of my grounds!" Shadis walked away, cheering to himself and singing about the Proficient Princess.

"I think he was drunk." Levi thought aloud as he lowered Tart back to the terrain. After he unclipped her from the device, she dove straight into his chest. She looked at him with grateful tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much! Thanks to you I'll be trained to use the gear! I'll never be able to repay you!" As she hugged him, a wave of sadness came over Levi. _I guess she doesn't need me anymore now. _This thought depressed him, and he couldn't fathom why. Rejecting these feelings, he pushed Tart off of him.

"You're welcome, now let's get back to the castle. You smell like horse."

"Yes sir!" She smiled.

When the finally arrived at the castle grounds, dawn was beginning to awaken. Levi helped Tart over the wall, then jumped down himself.

"You can go, Levi. I'm sure you're completely exhausted." Even though her intentions were pure, he took them the wrong way.

"I could stay; I deserve some nice royal breakfast." Although he was completely exhausted before, he had renewed energy now. He wanted to spend as much time with Tart as he possibly could, before she used him up and threw him to the side.

"Yes, you've earned it. I'm going to go take a bath then, wash all the horse stink off of me. You can stay here, just hide in the courtyard if you hear a maid." After Tart left, Levi resumed picking up the broken vase that was still on the floor from yesterday. Having collected it all, he leaned back against her bed and rested his eyes. _A little nap couldn't hurt. _

Birds chirping in the courtyard awoke Levi, a sound he wasn't used to hearing. _Her entire room smells like flowers._ He went to wipe his face in disgust, then noticed Tartarus snuggled on him, laying in his lap. _What an idiot. _He brushed some hair out of her face. The thick linen she used to absorb the water from her bath was drapped sloppily around her torso. It was lowered, barely covering her breasts. Levi, being male, obviously noticed this. He also noticed the way the linen parted high up on her thigh, barely covering anything.

"H-hey, wake up." He stuttered, forcing himself not to get too worked up. Tart didn't wake up, and instead rolled over. While she moved, the linen loosened even more. By the time she was completely on her side, her left breast was entirely exposed. _Her boob is bare! Shit. I can't look, that's so wrong..._ _I suppose a glimpse wouldn't hurt anyone. _After his inner peptalk, he glanced down. _I've never seen one bare before.. _Her tiny pink nipple stood erect on her tiny areola, mounted on her tiny breast. Levi couldn't keep it down anymore. _Shit, shit, shit! She's laying on it! _Despite his struggles, he soon stood erect as well, pushing up against the back of Tart's head. She frowned in her sleep. _Shit, shit, shit! _Then mumbled something incoherent. _Shit, shit, shit! _Finally, she opened her eyes. She smiled at him, before realizing the situation she was in. She covered herself up, before screaming at Levi.

"Pervert!" Fist to face.


	4. Glum Goodbyes

Despite his pain, Levi saw Tart shifting uncomfortably in front of him.

"How much did you see?" She asked him, her face flushed with red.

"Just one nipple." He told her the truth, awkwardly. She fumbled with the linen on her chest, before dropping it to the floor entirely. Despite knowing he should look away, Levi couldn't. Her small breasts looked ripe for the picking.

"You don't think I'm disgusting?" She asked, hiding her face from him.

"N-no! Not at all!" He stumbled, trying to assure that she would not be offended.

"No one has ever seen my body before."

"It's beautiful."

"Do you want to touch it?" Before Levi could reply, he felt a crack on his head, which awoke him from his wet dream. Tart stood in front of him, wearing a simple sundress. Her hair was put up in a linen.

"Shit! That's not how you wake someone up, bitch!" He held his head and rolled into a fetal position. Not only because of the pain, but also to hide the product of his erotic fantasy. Tart giggled, instead of being offended by his remark.

"Breakfast is here, I thought you'd be excited to eat something royal." Her remark led him back into his fantasy, thinking of something else that was royal that he could be eating. _Fuck, I'm so perverted. _"We have to share, but the chef always makes more than enough for me. If you don't hurry I'll eat it all though!" She continued laughing as she sat at the table in her room.

"Stop saying eat!" He demanded from his place on the floor. She peered over at him, then laughed once she saw his position.

"Sorry, did I awake you from an arousing dream? She bubbled to the brim with laughter.

After some time, he finally regained his composure, and joined Tart at the table. He scarfed down eggs and biscuits, refusing to make eye contact with her. They ate in an awkward silence, and after all the food was gone, Levi stood up to leave. He walked through the courtyard as Tart followed after him, perplexed by his silence.

"I guess we're done here. I'm glad you'll be able to be trained. Bye then." Levi gave his speech with his back turned to her. Tart grabbed at his hand, but he was already attached to the wall and leaving.

"Hey! Levi, wait!" He heard her pleas, but didn't listen to them, and instead left feeling used. _I'm stupid to get caught up in such a pointless task. I'm glad to be through with it. _Tart laid in bed after he left, feeling hopelessly confused.

As Levi left the grounds, he saw Keith Shadis entering them. _I guess he's staying true to his promise. _He was happy for Tart, but at the same time he felt completely foolish to ever waste his time with her. He's barely spent a day with her, but he let her consume his mind. It was unhealthy. He should be focusing on the real mission he's been assigned. _Only three more days, then we leave. _

A few hours later, a guard appeared at Tartarus's door, saying she's been summoned by the king. Tart made a silent prayer hoping that Levi wasn't caught trespassing on the castle grounds, and was escorted to the Royal Hall.

The Royal Hall was the most exquisite area in the entire castle. The king spared no cost, since this is the place where the most traffic flows through. It all had to be divine for the public eye. From the crystal chandeliers, to the embroidered chairs. Everything was always pristine. What the king didn't know is that instead of marveling at the perfect interior design, most were feeling repulsion for the sheer extravagance of it all. None of it was necessary, and it was all a complete squander. It's nauseating to think of how many children could be fed with just one of those paintings hung on the wall. The king lived in his wonderfully rich world, and could care less what outsiders thought of him, however.

Her father stood before her, with Keith Shadis at his side. She felt like she was up for execution with how many guards were present.

"Mr. Shadis here has brought it to my attention that perhaps training you to use the 3D maneuver gear would be our entire country's best interest." Shadis winked at Tart, giving her a small thumbs up. "When I inquired to him why, he remarked that it would better equip you to protect yourself. Seems the martial arts training given to you wasn't enough to appease the public. Also seems that people are far more concerned about your life than they should be." Her father let out a sickening laugh, that only Shadis seemed to be alarmed by. "I gave him the okay to put you through whatever training he wishes, in whatever fashion. Only after I heard the statistic of soldiers that die during the training. One could only hope." Empty laughter filled the hall again.

"Thank you for bestowing this generosity upon me, Daddy." Tart smiled, and bowed before her father, despite all the abhorrent things he just said about her.

"Then, you and Shadis are dismissed. Thank you for wasting my time." Shadis stepped down, and led Tartartus out of the room with him.

"I used to think you were lucky for being born royalty, now I see that's not the case." Shadis shook his head in disgust. "I can't believe some of the things he said about you, is he always like that?"

"That's why I live in the abandoned East Wing sir." Tart smiled, glad to find someone sympathetic with her.

"Now that depressing speech is behind us, let's talk about training!" He spoke as they continued to walk through the castle grounds, towards the exit. "You can't be trained with a regular squad for obvious reasons, even if no one would recognize you. That throws all the partner exercises out the window... unless, hey! Would that Rivaille guy be willing to train with you? Hah, of course he would! He already has. Although, he is a member of the Scouting Legion and they are planning an expedition soon, so I don't think it will work." Tart perked up, hearing about their expedition.

"When do they leave? How long is it for? Are you sure Levi is going, he's a new recruit?" She bombarded him with questions.

"They leave in three days, I think it's going to be their longest quest yet. Three months? Six months? I can't remember. I'm pretty sure all the new recruits are going, but this doesn't matter. I think instead of the regular three year course I'll rigorously train you for just one year. I'll be a lot harder on you than my regular trainees, so be prepared! He guffawed. Tart was still in shock that Levi didn't tell her he was leaving so soon. He left so abruptly, she didn't even get to say goodbye. She might never see him again, she thought as her eyes became filled with tears. She shook her head defiantly. She made a voiceless vow to become stronger, and much more mature by the time they'll meet again. She decided that he would never call her a child, not after she's through with her training!

Shadis took her back to the training grounds, and set her up in her own private cabin. It had all the basic necessities she would need.

"Excuse me, sir. I didn't bring any clothes or anything with me." Although Tart stated this, it was filled with confusion and sounded more like a question.

"That's fine. You won't be wearing your royal clothing anyway, Princess. You'll be dressing like a soldier. I'll bring the clothes over in he morning. You'll be fine for tonight. Don't bother me even if you need something." With that, he left.

Tart laid on her new bed, still feeling hopelessly confused. Her life has progressed so quickly in just a day, it was too much for her to comprehend just yet. As she tossed and turned in bed, she remembered the date.

"May second. My birthday." She wanted to cry, but she knew it would just be selfish. especially when this was the best birthday she's ever had. So she smiled instead.

Shadis awoke her at the brim of dawn, throwing her new uniform on her bed.

"Wake up, get dressed, and meet me outside! You're training begins today! You'll get breakfast after you run a few laps!" He barked his orders at her, and then left. Tart began to feel like this was all a mistake, and just wanted to merge with the bed and sleep forever. She knew that would be impossible, and instead adorned the uniform Shadis left for her. After she put it on, she knew that this was all for the best. She couldn't help but let out a cry of glee as she bounded out the door. All of her dreams were coming true, she had absolutely nothing to be sad about. She refused to let her mind wander to Levi, she didn't want to be distracted on her first day. Instead, she beamed with happiness.


	5. Thundering Titans

As Tart proceeded with the training, the only thought that kept her mind clear was Levi. Ironic, since in the beginning she refused to let her mind wander to him. She was hoping that he'd come to visit her before he left, but he never did. They haven't returned yet either. The comfort she felt around Levi was unparalleled, although she was only just now realizing this. As she trained, she met and interacted with more people in this period than she had in her entire life. Tart thought she was only infatuated with Levi because he was the only person she'd really spent time with. She was wrong, however. It seems she genuinely cared for him. The thought that she might never see him again was too much to bear. Instead of thinking such things, she'd train. Although she was already in good shape, thanks to her martial arts training and daily jogs, she was now strong. Even Shadis was impressed with the rate of her improvement. She was throughly determined.

**(AN: This is linked with the first volume/episode of the real series. Spoiler: This is the attack where Eren's mom dies. That's not actually a spoiler, if you haven't read/watched the first volume/episode you shouldn't be reading fanfiction.) **

"The Scouting Legion returned, but man, they had some awful casualties. Everyone seems so shaken up." Tartarus craned her neck as if she was possessed when she heard the idle chatter of some trainees. She slammed her fist on the table, filled with a mixture of excitement and worry.

"They're back? When did they return? Where are they?" All of her questions always seem to be traced back to Levi.

"Chill, girl. They got back this morning. They're probably at their headquarters." The soldier rolled his eyes, disturbed by her freak out. Tart didn't even notice, because she was already running towards Shadis.

"Sir, may I please be dismissed to go to the Scouting Legion Headquarters?" She stared at him, her eyes colored with desperation. Shadis chuckled, he thought it was a miracle her and Levi could stay separated for this long. He nodded at her, and then winked. He hoped that Levi was one of the survivors.

Flying out of the food hall, Tartarus remembered she didn't know where the hell she was supposed to go. Shadis must be able to read minds, because he called out the place for her. She ran to her horse, then galloped faster than she ever thought was possible. Plagued with fear, she had to know if he was alive.

Once she got to the headquarters, she practically kicked down the door, and barged in. Desolate faces were scattered throughout the building, but none of them were familiar. She grabbed a tall blonde man.

"Do you know where Levi Rivaille is? Is he alive?" Her eyes pleaded with the man. He shook himself from her grasp.

"We're all mourning here. Now, I have to report to the inner wall." He turned to walk away from her, before realizing she shouldn't even be in the headquarters. By the time he turned to question her, she was gone.

Frantically Tart ran throughout each room, searching for his small frame. She felt like she was going to throw up. No, she was definitely going to throw up. She opened a door she hoped was a bathroom and dashed inside. Levi stood at the sink, staring at his reflection. He didn't even notice the door open. Now Tart felt light, as a torrent of tears streamed from her face as she reached out for him, but before she could touch him the door opened.

"Levi there's a strange girl running around here looking for you, she's disturbing everyone." The blonde man stated before he also entered the small bathroom. Levi finally turned around, and was bewildered by the sight of Tartarus. He gazed at her, her hair that was still long but much better maintained, her newly matured curves that still held a small pair of breasts, and her face which was covered in tears.

"Why are you here?" The statement came out harsher than Levi wanted, and caused Tart to collapsed to the floor.

"I-I'm so happy! You're alive! I was so w-worried!" She was barely able to get the words out between her sobs.

"Oh, you know her. I'll just leave you two be then.." The blonde man uncomfortably exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I thought you would have forgotten about me by now." Levi scoffed at her sitting on the floor, looking like an absolute mess.

"Why would I forget about you?" She shook her head. "I could never!"

"You got what you wanted from me - your training." Tart didn't understand his words. Did he think that she didn't want to be around him? Wrong! She stood up, and hugged him.

"All I ever wanted was your company." Levi breathed deeply, but couldn't catch the flower scent. _She must have lost it through her training. She's so stupid. _He pushed her from him, but he still couldn't help but smile. All of his worries were for naught, Tart really is as simple and naïve as he thought. While he was still smiling, Tart leaned in closer, to the point where the breaths became one.

**"A TITAN HAS BREACHED THE WALL!" **The scream broke them apart, and led to Levi frantically running out of the room. _A titan can't scale the wall. It's impossible. _Tart followed him, looking shaken up.

"Go back inside Wall Sina, please! Be safe!" He held her hand as he begged her. "I have to go, but please, get to safety."

Then he was gone.

Tartarus obeyed him, to the best of her ability. She didn't have her 3D gear on her, so she wasn't able to quickly navigate through the crowds. Everyone was screaming, titans were coming in the gate. This is exactly the kind of scenario she wanted to prevent. She tripped, and fell. People began trampling her. "Well, this isn't the way I thought I'd die. Sorry, Levi." She felt someone lift her body up, and drag her into an alleyway. Pain was searing throughout her entire body as he moved her. She wanted to scream, let him know that she was on fire. She knew a thug like him wouldn't care though. "Now I'm going to be mugged and raped. Sorry, Levi."

"I think her leg is broken." A familiar voice deducted.

"Sh-Shadis?" She couldn't make out his face.

"Sh, Princess, let me get your gear on you." Trying to move her as little as possible, he put her back together. "Please try to get inside the inner gate. I can't help you, I have to go to the front lines now. You're not safe here" He stood her up. "Go!" He pushed her. When she stepped on her left leg she felt like she was on fire again, like there was a titan chewing away on her bones. She couldn't stop though, and decided proceeding in air was the safest route.

It must have been the safest route, because despite the pain she was in, Tart managed to make it back to the castle. Adrenaline pumped through her veins more than the pain did. She collapsed in front of the estate, as the guards were all attempting to comprehend the situation. They rushed to her aid, but she was still sure she was going to die.

"Sorry, Levi."


	6. Stressful Sweat

"She dislocated her left knee and broke her left ankle. Everything else is just bruises. She'll need a simple surgery to place the knee back where it belongs, and we'll have her ankle casted. She should fully recover within two months." Before leaving the doctor had Tartarus's father sign some papers and agreements.

"Train her to use the gear, Shadis said. It will help protect her, Shadis said. Now I have to pay to fix her." The King huffed, leaving the room as well. The guards at the door now permitted Levi and Shadis to enter. Levi was already on the castle grounds, he was awarded for the number of titans he killed out on the expedition, and his bravery during the titan invasion. There Tart was laying on her bed, her left leg entirely covered in gauze.

"I'm surprised she made it, that place was hell. She must have been fucking determined to get out of there." Shadis placed a comforting hand on Levi's shoulder. "Without her gear she would've died. I doubt anyone would have even stopped to help if even if they knew she was the Princess. All lives are worthless when titans appear." Levi wasn't even listening, he was concentrating on Tart's eyes.

"Will she ever wake up?" Concern filled his voice. Shadis's laughter filled the room.

"Of course, kid!" He slapped Levi's back. "She's injured, not in a coma! I'm surprised you're not sleeping the way you fought. I'm going to head back to get some rest now that I see she's fine." Chuckling, Shadis left the room.

_She never should have been out of the inner wall in the first place. I'm fucking stupid, allowing her to pursue her fantasy. _Levi placed his hand over hers, and held it. _She's too innocent to be exposed to kind of horror. _He stood up to leave. _I just made her life worst. Shit, I should be focusing on obliterating the titans anyway. Not being caught up with a senseless princess. _In the doorway, he gazed at her. _She did frantically come searching for me though. She has a good heart. It'll be helpful to mankind. _Before he could leave, Tart spoke up.

"Levi, there were so many people. They were all so helpless. I couldn't do anything. I didn't stop to save anyone. I just ran. I ran to safety while everyone was dying. I didn't stop to help anyone. Everyone was dying, Levi. They were screaming. I didn't help, Levi... I didn't do anything." Tart's face was covered in tears.

"Did you see one?"

"See one what?" Tart didn't understand his question.

"A titan."

"No, I was running away from them."

"Good, you can stay pure." He exited from the room. "Bye, then." Before he could leave, Tart threw a pillow in his face.

"NO! You are not leaving like that again!" She commanded playfully. All happiness drained from Levi's face.

"Do you realize what this means? No one can live in peace anymore. The titans completely overran the outer wall. We lost over one third of our population, and half of our land. We don't have enough food to feed the few refugees who made it through Wall Maria. Things aren't easy anymore, we are not safe." Levi's stern face lectured Tart, as the tears renewed their flow across her face. "I can't waste my time with you, do you know how many of my men have died? Do you know how many people have died to protect the nobles? You're completely selfish!" Screaming, he bashed his fist against the wall. "I can't play house with you anymore." Then he was gone. Tart wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled.

"I forgot to be more mature." She laughed to herself. Then she made another silent vow, one to actually help the people in her nation, to become known among them, and restore the peace they want.

Recovery was strenuous, but after three months Tart was back to her old self. Levi never came to visit her, as she hoped he would. No one did. After her cast was off, Shadis guided her through her physical therapy. Tart refused to ask about the Scouting Legion, she had conditioned herself to not think of Levi anymore. She found it a waste of time, time that should be spent on her nation. Shadis cleared her for full range of her left leg, then she set out.

She traveled through all the impoverished areas, with a wagon in tow full of foods and blankets. Her father would never okay such an expensive endeavor, Tart secretly stole the goods from the castle storage. They're so full, no one could ever tell what little she was taking. She handed them out mainly to the children and women, since men were often to proud to accept donations. The children nicknamed her cart "Tart's Treasures." and they would run to it in glee when they saw it. **(AN: Like an icecream truck!) **Despite her best efforts, people were still starving. The government knew that there wasn't enough food to feed everyone. They forced regular citizens to travel outside the safety of the walls, in an attempt to retake Wall Maria. Not trained officials, common people. They all died. Tart knew how the inner government weaved it's web, and was sure that her father organized this just to wipe out the hungry mouths. She confronted him, only to be thrown from the castle grounds.

"Tartarus, you cannot go meddling in official repairs. I'd simply kill you if the people weren't so fond of you. Instead, I'll just disown you. Leave my presence at once! You are banished from entering Wall Sina" Was the king's last speech to his daughter.

After that, Tart turned to the military. They were always looking for able hands, and having the princess aiding them motivated everyone. Tart stay cleared from the Scouting Legion, and mainly helped with the Stationary Guard. She was fond of Commander Pixis, since he often would play chess with her father at the castle. After working diligently for years, and become famous throughout the land, Shadis offered her a place helping him with the training corps. She looked at Shadis as a father figure, a better one than she had. Although he was ruthless in his training, he had a soft spot for Tart. He was concerned for her since she no longer spent time with Levi, but he knew better than to ask her about it. He was smart enough to also know that's probably the main reason she forced herself to become consumed in good deeds.

"The 104th Trainees Squad is shaping up to be a good group of kids. There's a few who were children from the outer wall, and were there during the attack. They should be diligent in their training. We've been short on help ever since the attacks, many have lost faith in the military, and they're too scared to join. It'd be great to have you help out, be a figure for them too look up to." Shadis explained his proposal to her.

"I'd rather work behind the scenes, making them food or keeping all the equipment working." As known as Tart had become, she prefers to offer her support in the shadows now. During her years of service, she had learn how to complete more useful tasks than she ever did in the castle. Instead of learning math, she now knew how to cook meals and repair devices.

"Well, have it your way then. I'm sure you'll be recognized no matter what."

Tartarus did have it her way, and spent most of the time cleaning and cooking. Even after the training began she did well to keep her face hidden, and spent more time scrubbing at night than anything else. None of the trainees even knew the Princess was on the grounds.

One day she made a mistake, and entered the dining hall while people were still in it. There were two boys and one girl. They seemed to be comforting the one boy with brown hair. Luckily, they hadn't noticed her, and she was edging to sneak out without them ever being aware of her presence. Unluckily, the blonde boy perked up when he saw her.

"Aren't you the princess?" He asked eagerly. Tart couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Yes, Shadis had me put to work, cleaning up after you all. I'm supposed to remain anonymous though, so don't tell anyone that you've seen me, okay?" She winked at him, causing him to blush, and turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"You used to give me bread when I was a child! It's because of you that we never starved." Although the blonde boy was moved by Tart, the other two seemed more concerned with themselves. The girl seemed to be lecturing the boy about getting into fights.

"**I will kill all the titans!"** The boy at the table screamed, slamming his fist onto it. Tart couldn't help but to think of Levi at that time, and all the forgotten memories poured into her. She wanted to cry, but instead laughed. The boy before her was channeling Mini-Levi, and it made her feel extremely nostalgic.

"Why are you laughing, I will kill them all!" The boy screamed again, angered. Tart just laughed harder. After she finally regained her composure, the boy seemed even more pissed.

"What is your name?" She asked him.

"Eren Jeager." He said proudly.

"What division to you wish to join?"

"The Scouting Legion!" He said proudly, which threw Tart into another fit of laughter. Eren wanted to punch her.

"You'll do well there, Eren." She smiled. She left, leaving the three feeling confused.

"Even if the Princess does do admirable deeds, she's weird." The girl deducted.

"She's a saint." The other boy concluded.

During their next three years of training, they never saw the Princess again. Tart did well to keep herself hidden, not wanting to force herself through interactions with the trainees. She was used to being alone, and worked well on her own.

After she heard that the boy Eren had graduated in the top of his class, she couldn't help but feel proud of him. She decided she should say congratulations to him, and went to see him on their graduation night. She spot him with the other two trainees he was with the first time, but before she could reach him the blonde boy called out to her.

"Look, it's the princess! Hey!" Tart found his personality endearing, and recalled acting similar when she was his age.

"You can call me Tart, I hate formalities." She said as she joined their group.

"A-ah, hello, Tart." Armin was beat red.

"I'm very proud of you all for graduating." She smiled. "Eren, Armin, and Mikasa, right?" They nodded. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you!" Armin felt blessed to be near her once more.

"Well, stay out of trouble." As she left, she winked at Armin again, causing him to blush, again.

"Armin has a crush on the Princess!" Eren rang out, picking on his friend.

"Anyone would, she's practically a god send!" He defended his position. Tart heard them as she walked away, and laughed to herself.

"I'm not as good as you think I am!" She called out to him. Walking away, she sighed.

"Look, it's the Scouting Legions élite troops!" A voice rang out. Tart couldn't stop herself, she was already on the street, the horses were already in front of her. She couldn't breathe. She wanted to look up to see if Levi was among them, but after her years of conditioning she couldn't bring herself to. It would only cause her pain.

"Captain Levi!" A voice rang out.

"So he's a captain now." Tart thought to herself, still forcing herself to stare at the cobblestone road. She fell to the ground, trying to hide herself in the crowd. She didn't want to be seen by Levi. If he noticed her, it would hurt. If he didn't, it would hurt. If he pretended not to see her, it would hurt the most. She crawled on the ground, into a back alley as the troops left the gate. As she sat wheezing in an alley, Eren stood before her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Tart couldn't regain her composure in time, she started sobbing. She could see Eren felt uncomfortable, he didn't know what to do.

"You'll do well in the Scouting Legion." She smiled at him, as she stood up, clutching her sides. "I'm proud of you." She patted him on the head, then hobbled down the alley.

She had made it back to the training grounds and into her cabin when she heard the news. Trost was under attack. Instead of rushing to help, Tart was wallowing in her own sorrow. Once again, she was useless. Once again, she was selfish. She couldn't help but be scared. She longed for the safety of the inner wall.


	7. Fearful Forces

**(AN: Huge *spoilers* if you're not passed episode 13 yet.) **

Crying was something Tart has promised herself not to do as often. Crying is also something Tart does exceptionally well. She cried for too many hours in her room, before finally coming to her senses. She knew that she should help with the battle for Trost, and set out to do so. She'd be worthless in battle, so she helped the wounded soldiers. Then a shot was heard.

"A cannon? From inside the wall?" Said a soldier. Panic began to rise.

"The floodgate is the strongest part!" Said another soldier. A few trainees hooked up to the rooftops, heading towards the scene. Tart followed them, ignoring her fears, wishing to help humanity. A steaming colossal titan shell sat near the wall, dissolving. Frozen with fear, Tart had never seen anything like it. She stood behind the group, shaking.

"What is that?" She quivered out The group turned to look at her.

"Aren't you the Princess?" Jean said. Tart was becoming neurotic. She grabbed the back of his head, in tears.

"You have your head shaved like Levi." She fiddled with the hair on his forehead. "Your bangs are all wrong through." She started sobbing. "Where is Levi?" The group all awkwardly stood, not sure how to deal with this situation. "Levi could keep me safe, couldn't he?" Then Armin appeared from the smoke the titan left. They all changed their attention to him, instead of the howling princess.

"He is not an enemy of humanity!" Armin's voice rang out, sounding clear. Tart gathered herself, focusing on him instead of her own misery. She didn't fully understand what he was saying, but the group she was with seemed to. She wanted to ask them for an explanation, because what she gathered is that Eren is a titan. Which is absolutely ridiculous. Before she could ask, Commander Pixis put an end to the impromptu trail. After all the commotion was cleared up, the group turned to face Tart yet again.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked her. She couldn't reply, since Annie gave her a firm slap to the face. Everyone stood in disbelief.

"Stop blubbering about and actually be useful! I'm sick of hearing you cry because you want "Levi." You're selfish." Annie reasoned for the slap. Tart smiled.

"I am, aren't I?" The soldiers left, to resume their duties. Tart sat on the rooftop, cursing herself for allowing her Pandora's Box of Memories to take over her. She felt so stupid for being so incapacitated. Levi has kill countless titans. He stares them in the face and makes them his bitch. Tart became the titan shell's bitch. She shuddered at the thought of how she would have reacted if it was an actual titan, and not just a dying one.

The majority of the citizens, the ones who had not become dinner, were already behind the façade of safety. It was clear that walls no longer stopped the titans. How long until one scales wall Sina? Tart pondered all of this as she laid on the rooftop.

Hours later, she was still on that rooftop when she heard the commanding voice of Pixis. She listened very carefully to his plan from her secluded rooftop.

"He is the result of a top secret project to turn humans into titans."

Vomit filled her mouth, just from hearing those words. She regurgitated her empty stomach, throwing up mainly stomach acid. "Why? Why?! Why are we turning humans into these beasts!?" The rage filled her thoughts. Everything she thought she heard from Armin was correct. Eren Jeager is a titan. The commander's strategy was to use Eren in his titan form to cover Trost's broken gate.

Murder was something that Tart had never thought of before. Now, her mind was calculating ways she could kill Eren before this plan could continue. Pixis was allowing the soldiers to walk away; desert with no penalty. "I could hook to the wall below them, and shove him off before anyone had a chance to think. Shit, that wouldn't work. He'd just use his gear to get to safety." She laid out her own strategy. As she worked through the thought process, she ran out of time. The troops were gathering. They were going to set out. She proved again to be useless.

Tart continued laying on the rooftop. She laid there as Eren turned into his titan form and put the plan into action. She laid there as the task was completed. She laid there as the Survey Corps saved the mission. She laid there as the Garrison eradicated the remaining titans trapped in Trost. She laid there as Levi's face appeared over her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He kicked gently at her. "Why aren't you assisting in the cleanup? You are worthless." She smiled, then laughed. Her laugh was off though, borderline insane.

"Haven't you heard? Eren Jeager is a titan!" She continued howling. "He saved Trost. A titan! She began shrieking. "Men can't do anything against the beasts, so we have to become them." Levi scowled.

"He's on trial in a weeks time."

"I hope he hangs."

This kick was filled with passion, and rage. He didn't hit the Princess, but directed his anger onto the rooftop instead. For a split second, Tart thought she saw a melancholic look on his face, but he resumed his frown.

"He's in our custody now. Go help with the cleanup." He departed from the rooftop, but before he was gone he called out, "And fucking eat something!"

Tart smiled. At least he still cared for her well being. Even if it's in the most miniscule way. She gathered herself, and went to help. "I was selfish again." She reprimanded herself for this. The people needed her. She had to stop failing them. Instead, she smiled.


	8. Royal Refugee

Cleaning up the mess in Trost was horrific. There were piles of dead humans found on every corner. Tart worked diligently, but couldn't help from vomiting a few more times. The sights were disgustingly somber. Everyone helping had glazed eyes; becoming numb to the tortures of being a soldier.

Tart was invited to attend the judging on Eren's life, since she held high ranking in the hearts of the people. She stood in the back, wearing a cloak, as she did not want to be recognized by any of the Knight's Guard. Eren was brought out, and secured in the center of the room. He did not look like a monster, just a boy. She noticed Levi standing next to the tall blonde man she remembered from the Legion's HQ. She felt incredible moronic for not recognizing him as the commander. Zackley came out, and the trial began. Both sides presented their proposal, and Tart no longer wanted Eren to hang. Having a titan to control has already proved to be beneficial. She flinched when Levi spoke out against the rich. She used to be just as selfish and close minded as them, and his words stung at the lining of her soul. The court was filled with panic, as the priests spoke out, then the wealthy spoke out against Mikasa. They accused her of being a titan too. People will do anything to find resolution during a panic, and throw anyone beneath them as they do.

Accusing Mikasa of being a monster turned Eren into a rage. He began shouting, which scared the Military Police. They seemed ready to kill him, guns aimed and loaded. Tart became squeamish. She didn't want to witness any deaths today. Then Levi stood up and began beating him. The kicks were filled with such passion it frightened Tart. How could such a small man be filled with so much fury? When he spoke, he spoke with a coldness Tart was unfamiliar too. Watching all his comrades die over the years have hardened him, turning him into someone Tart no longer knew. After the display of Levi's power over Eren, Commander Erwin proposed Levi having custody of Eren on an expedition. Then the decision was made.

After court let out, Tart rushed to find Levi in the crowds, but she couldn't see his small stature anywhere. Easily, she saw Commander Erwin and called out to him. He didn't respond, but she chased him through the crowds and into the back streets. Finally he turned around.

"Princess?" He was surprised to see her following him.

"I need to speak to Levi, can you take me to him?" She pleaded.

"No."

"Please, I ne-" Before she could beg any further, Erwin pulled her into an embrace. She felt a something sharp graze pass her skin, cutting in. "He stabbed me." She thought, as he pushed her from him and ran down the alley. She leaned against the wall, clutching her arm that bled.

"The Military Police." He said, as he walked back to her. He pulled an arrow from the wall, examining it. "Do you have any qualms with them?" He asked.

"My father has never been fond of me. He banished me from castle grounds after I helped the people." She said through her clenched teeth, trying to understand the reason behind his question.

"Is he trying to assassinate you?"

"What?! Why would he – What are you even suggesting?" Tart still didn't understand the situation.

"Someone from the Military Police shot at you. They used an arrow for stealthy, instead of a gun. I only saw the emblem as they fled." Tart's eyes grew in fear.

"He wants me dead?" Her voice shook. "He always made comments, but this..." She held to her arm, then looked at the blood in her palm. "No..."

"I don't know anything either, but it's not safe for you out here." He paced, in thought. He looked at her arm, in thought. "You need stitches." He furrowed his brow. "It's unorthodox and classified, but come with me."

He led her to the safe house where they were holding Eren for the time being. He directed her to stay outside of the room, then he went in. She could hear the conversation. Erwin thanked Eren, Levi questioned him, and Hanji inspected him. After the shock of seeing that the tooth Levi knocked out of him grew back, Erwin announced that someone new would be hiding with Eren. Then he led Tart into the room.

"Tart?" Levi and Eren said in unison. Then they turned to each other, wondering how each knew her.

"Why is she joining us?" Levi asked, his eyes never changing.

"I believe the Military Police is trying to assassinate her. I don't understand why yet, but she needs to be protected. Having her on our side is beneficial, she has power over the people." Erwin explained.

"Just keep her out of my sight." Levi left the room, pushing past Tart. She winced in pain as he touched her arm. There was also pain in her from his comment.

"Hanji, can you stitch her arm up? I'll speak to Levi." Erwin turned, but Tart grabbed him.

"It's okay, I'll just stay out of his sight. I don't want to be a bother." She smiled. Erwin remembered when she ran throughout the HQ, searching for him. Levi was happy to see her then. He didn't understand.

"I'll stitch her up, Hanji take Eren and get ready to leave." He commanded. They both left the room, and he sat Tart on the couch.

"How do you know Levi?" He asked her, as he began cleaning her wound.

"He got lost in the castle once when I was young. He introduced me to Shadis, he's the reason I'm able to use the gear. He's the reason I have a voice outside Sina. I'm very grateful to him."

"Why is he distant to you now?"

"I guess because I'm a disappointment." She laughed. "I'm too selfish and scared to be helpful." Erwin began sewing up the cut, which was surprisingly deep.

Outside, Levi and Eren questioned each other.

"How do you know Tart?" Eren asked him, confronting the first question.

"She leached on to me and used me to get well known in the military. Nearly bled me dry." Levi stared at Eren. "How do _you_ know Tart?"

"She used to clean up the training grounds when I was there. I ran into her a few times." He shook his head. "I don't think she used you. She's really nice." His brain lit up with a memory. "She actually encouraged me to join the Scouting Legion, she said I was similar to you."

"I'm nothing like you, you're a creepy mutant." He scoffed, then added, "She probably just wanted something from you. Just like she's manipulating Erwin now." He stared at the floorboards. _She is really nice. Too bad I'm not the one the niceness is directed to anymore. _

Erwin came out of the room.

"She needs to speak to you, Levi." He commanded. Levi chuckled, and walked to the room. Erwin put a firm hand on his shoulder, grasping it with strength. He gave Levi a stern look, then let him pass.

"Levi I -" Tart spoke, surprised to see that he came.

"What do you want?" He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For doing whatever I did to make you apathetic towards me." She stood up, closing the space between them. Placing a hand on his chest, she whispered, "I miss you."

"We can't act like we used to Tart." He pushed her hand from him. "You're not a child anymore." He fiddle with a lock of her hair, then brought it to his face. He inhaled it, then sighed. "You don't smell like flowers anymore."

"Levi." She said his name, but did not know what else to say. She wanted to persuade him, to make him kiss her again. All she had to do the first time was look at him. Now, staring into his eyes, she felt like she was looking into a brick wall.

"We can't pretend like things haven't changed. It's a waste of time. I don't have time to waste with you."

"You never did." She let her fingers dance across his face. "But was it time wasted?" She leaned into his narrow posture. "I never thought it was." His hands traced outlines into her back. They stood in this odd embrace for a while.

"It was." He said, and nudged her away from him. "We can't get caught up in this again. There's too many important things to deal with." Before he left, he gently kissed her forehead, whispering his apologies. Tart couldn't cry, because everything he said was true. She didn't want to be selfish again.


	9. Quiet Quest

The plan was to set out to the old Survey Corps Headquarters, and hide Eren and Tart there before the mission. Before that could happen however, some changes had to be made. Hanji was wielding a pair of scissors, ready to make those changes. Erwin sighed.

"Your hair has to be cut, it's impractical at the length it is." He explained to Tart. Expecting an opposition, he was ready to restrain her if it was necessary. She laughed.

"As long as she cuts it even!"

Erwin was surprised at how happy she was. He checked in on her after her encounter with Levi, and found her sobbing on the floor. Once she noticed him, she apologized and cursed herself for being so annoying. Ever since then, she's been nothing but smiles. Her and Hanji get along spectacularly well, as they're both eccentric with their thoughts.

"You can always just wear it up if it's sloppy!" Hanji laughed back. She began snipping away, and the wood floors were quickly covered in strands of platinum hair. Erwin watched, amazed at how different Tart was beginning to look. Shorter hair framed her face well, making her look her actual age. Her hair went from grazing her lower back, to barely touching the nape of her neck. Erwin left the two girls to their weird jokes, and went to find Levi. The corporal was checking everything they had packed to bring to the headquarters. Erwin knew how to play his tactics to get the information he wanted.

"Tart's a real catch!" He quipped. "I'm surprised you managed to snag up the King's daughter." Levi tensed up.

"I didn't catch her, nor do I want to." He continued double checking the contents of the bags.

"Oh? Then why is she so fond of you?"

"Ask her."

"Levi." The topic was more sacred than Erwin had anticipated, Levi wasn't giving up anything.

"She's just a stupid kid, with some hero complex."

"Well, if she's not caught than perhaps I'll throw my line out there." Erwin smirked, knowing that Levi would take the bait. **(AN: So many fishing metaphors!) **

"Good luck."

Levi wasn't budging on the topic of Tart.

"You're not joining us?!" Tart was in pieces after she learned that Hanji was not traveling to the old HQ with them.

"Nope, it's just Squad Levi and the stowaways!" Hanji laughed, not realizing how much her presence calmed Tart.

"Not even Commander Erwin?" Tart was sad to lose the only two people she felt comfortable around.

"No, the only reason you're going with them is for your safety. They're mainly going to be getting acquainted with Eren during this time. It's best for you to be out of the city." Erwin knew she was uncomfortable to be trapped with Levi, which was why she was resisting. He bent over close to her ear, and whispered, "I wish you could stay near me, but this way you're the most protected." Her face immediately flushed red, as she backed up from him.

"I-it's fine! I'm ready to go!" She turned away from him. "Let's go!" As she was announcing her new found willingness to leave, Levi joined them along with his squad.

_She cut her hair. _He noticed the change promptly. He ignored the change promptly.

"If you're so eager, then let's go."

Tart mounted her horse, and began saying her goodbyes to Hanji, as the rest of the group began departing. As her and Hanji were sobbing about being separated, Erwin came up to her. He threw his green hooded Survey Legion cloak around her. Her face became red in embarrassment.

"But I'm not a member of the Legion, I can't wear this!" She refused the gift.

"Keep the hood up." He commanded. "Let's go Hanji." As they left, Tart lifted the hood up around her. The cloak was much too big for her, but because of this it hid her body well. She joined her group, staying in the far back. No one tried to start a conversation with her during the travel. She instead only listened to their banter.

**(AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, this semester is KILLING me. orz)**


	10. Cleaning Crew

"We'll begin immediately."

Once the group arrived to the abandoned castle, Levi announced how they must clean it. Tart couldn't help but laugh out loud once he remarked this. Everyone turned to stare at her, gawking at her chortles. She continued laughing, making everyone feel uncomfortable. Eventually, everyone went inside, eagerly awaiting to wash down the castle. Before Levi entered, Tart's voice stopped him.

"You always did love cleaning up my messes!" She said, her voice still ringing with laughter. Levi kept his back towards her, but smiled. Inside, Tart began power sweeping. Followed by power mopping. She worked the fastest, and left the ground sparkling in her trail. Once she made it to the upper floor, she was surprised to see that it was already cleaned. Turning to leave, she bumped into Levi. They now stood face to face, but his eyes never changed. Tart noticed how much shorter he seemed to her since her growth spurt.

"I bet we're actually the same height, if you weren't wearing your boots." She mocked. Levi relaxed, feeling comfortable in their old norm of ways. She breathed in his scent, longing for the days spent laying in the garden. "You're still miniscule though." Peeking up at him, she taunted him with her teasing. He scowled at her, then left. She could hear his voice echo from across the castle.

"Hey, Eren! That isn't nearly good enough. Redo the whole thing."

Looking back at the floor, Tart could see that it was remarkably clean. Levi was just taking his anger out on Eren. Feeling bad for leaving Eren in the wake of Levi's anger, she began working even harder. She continued cleaning past sunset, making sure every room was spotless. She was just starting to weed out the front pavements, when she saw a horse in the distance. Fearing the worst, she ducked under a bush, thinking it was an assassin. Once the figure got closer into her view, she bolted out, jumping onto it.

"Hanji!" Tart squealed, happy to see her only friend again. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't wait to see Eren!" Hanji also squealed. Noticing the loneliness in Tart's eyes, she added, "And I missed you, of course!" She ruffled Tart's hair, feeling like an older sister. "Short hair really looks good on you!"

The two sat outside, conversing until the sun completely disappeared under the horizon.

"I am here on business though, I have to talk to Eren. I'll see you later!" Hanji left, hugging Tart. Tart loved having Hanji around, it was the first time she ever had someone to talk to. Besides Levi. Sighing, she realized that she had missed dinner. She decided to go to her room without dinner, not wanting to interrupt any conversations that were flowing. She didn't want to ask for a bath, so she decided just to change into a clean set of clothes. After she changed out of her working garb, her door opened. Levi awkwardly stood, holding a meat bun in his hand.

"Here, I thought you'd like this since you didn't come to dinner." He held out the offering. Tart wrapped her hand around the bun, and his fingers. Holding his hand, she began crying. He jerked back. "What's wrong? You don't like meat buns?" He was anxiously trying to solve the mystery of her tears. Her head hung down. Tears continued hitting the floor. After some tense time passed, Tart wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked up to him. The vibrant green pigment in her eyes pierced through Levi's.

"Levi, what if for one night, there were no titans? What if, just for one night, we were two normal people, with nothing to worry about?" She took his hand again, "What if, Levi?" He rolled his eyes, and pulled his hand from hers again.

"Just eat your meat bun." Before he could leave, Tart violently grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at her. As he stared into his eyes, he thought to himself, _Shit, this is the first time I've ever felt weak in my life. What does she want from me? She knows this is childish. Impossible. Stupid. _Her eyes still locked onto his, she leaned her face into his, mixing their breathing together.

"What if?" She breathed into his mouth. Dropping the meat bun to the floor, he weaved his hand around the back of her head, fiddling with her hair. _She's so immature. How long is she going to keep this charade up for? _

"If I give in to your pitiful seduce, you have to clean the courtyard tomorrow." He commanded her. Without agreeing to this deal, Tart pressed herself into him, forcing their lips together. _She's so clumsy. _He gently tugged on her hair, pulling her back a bit, and softly kissed her. Parting his mouth, he invited her in.

Tart flung herself back, gasping for air. Only then did Levi noticed how red she was, and how out of breath she was. She looked frantic and confused.

"I wasn't expecting you to give in!" She yelped, falling onto her bed. "I don't know what to do!" She melted into a puddle of embarrassment. Levi couldn't help but chuckle at her, which caused her to groan in bashfulness. _She's still just a child. _

"You're adorable." He grinned, crawling on top of her, pinning her underneath him. "We're just a normal couple, right?" Tart nodded, uncomfortable. He nuzzled at the bare skin on her neck, nibbling on it. Her breath became heavy. "Then let me guide you." He continued kissing her collar until she finally parted her lips and began panting. He leaned back, marveling at the site of her. She was completely flustered and lustful. He tugged the fabric off of her shoulders, pulling it down from her chest. "This is what if." He whispered into her ear, before finally pulling the loose dress from her chest entirely. He refused to move his eyes from her body, taking it all in. She wiggled underneath him.

"Stop staring..." She mumbled. Levi glared at her.

"Don't tell me what to do." He cupped her breast, and gently bit her nipple to punish her. She let out a sharp cry, and began writhing. He continued to lick and nip on her breasts, pinching at the nipple that wasn't getting any attention from his mouth. Her breathes turned into full on moans, and she couldn't help but began gyrating her hips.

"It's hot," she panted.

"Where?" He said, leaning back, fully removing the dress from her body. She laid before him, only wearing lace panties. He began rubbing her inner thighs as lightly as he could, waiting for an answer from her. The only answer he received was more moans. He couldn't help but love the way she quivered at his touch. _She's completely helpless. _


End file.
